A Year and 365 Days
by SVUlover4015
Summary: It'd take a year to find the one they'd been searching for. It was time to bring their own, a brother in blue, home. NYPD's SVU squad would search for missing Detective Olivia Benson. Wanting to find the reason behind this disappearance, Olivia, on the other side, is taken to Central Europe, and has no idea why. Olivia explains her story of how she's found.
1. Chapter 1: My Story

"A Year and 365 Days"

Breaking news shot through nation wide televisions, articles, and through word of mouth. NYPD and FBI had long awaited this day to come. It'd take a year to find the one they'd been searching for. It was time to bring their own, a brother in blue, home.

Chapter 1:

_My Story_

_"Breaking News: The mysterious NYPD disappearance that took place nearly a year ago, has found Detective Olivia Benson. Nearly two months into the disappearance and investigation of the NYPD detective, only pointless leads were given and dropped. The FBI and NYPD working to close this case with a hopeful return...More to come on briefing you with this breaking story."_

Flashes of the developing story would ring through the ears of America's busiest cities to America's smallest cities.

_"An NYPD detective's disappearance tracing back to Central Europe."_

The discovery after nearly a year stayed on air for nearly an hour on channels, while NYPD would work on bringing one of their finest back home.  
The detective would be foreign to her NYPD squad, she'd feel a metallic taste around them, but having those around her trying to find her, for nearly a year, she'd soon share her story.

_**I'd plan on arriving home the night of Friday, September 14, but I wouldn't get within five feet of the front door to my apartment. I hadn't had the chance to scream, the chance to fight, or event the chance to sense someone was behind me. I'd gone home from the one six with a week of sustaining an exhausting case that we'd finally closed that same night. **_

_**First, I'd grab my purse and my tweed like materialized blazer. It was nearly fall, so I decided to take a light jacket with me. I slipped it on as I walked through the squad room past Rollins and Fin chatting over steaming coffee mugs. Amaro was on the phone with his daughter, Zara, discussing what they would do over the weekend. Only they wouldn't expect to be searching for me soon. My soon to be disappearance would take his bonding time with Zara completely away. We all counted on one another, NYPD, all others too, we would help each other, brothers in blue, as we would all say. **_

_**Texting Brian about the weekend we'd have together, having planned it for days, we wanted to get away, have our bonding time. Smiling down at his comments, I packed my things up. Walking on the marble like material floor of the squad room, I'd enter Cragen's office telling him I'm off. Smiling, he would tell me not to have too much fun. As he needed his finest to be able to be back on duty the following Monday. Keeping my gun on me and my badge close, I entered my car, before pulling out, slipping out a handheld mirror to check my makeup. Brushing my fingers through the shoulder length brown hair, I closed the mirror, starting the car. **_

_**Pulling out of the one six parking lot, I fixed myself into the left lane of NYPD traffic after a long day of work on Friday. Everyone was heading home to someone, or something. I'd be heading home to someone, finally, after years of feeling broken about not having anyone, at least not yet, I'd have the chance. Smiling to myself through the car rear view mirror, a black SUV pulled behind me in the same lane. I would speed up as the light changed to green. With traffic being heavy on Friday nights, it would take me nearly a half hour before I reached home, or at least tried to before my disappearance would be discovered by my fellow squad room. The apartment building had a adjoining parking lot about a block off for residents. Pulling in, I'd lock my car holding my purse with protectiveness, as always I would, as the past had granted me with burglaries before. **_

_**Half way to my apartment building, I wouldn't notice the lurking man who'd been the dark colored SUV behind me in the fast lane on my way home. Walking with cautiousness while getting my keys out to the building, I'd be smothered by an anonymous hand putting me in a choker hold. They'd put a rag over my mouth and nose, as I'd be breathing and fighting for air, chloroform filling my lungs, having me to slip into unconsciousness. **_

_**For a while, nobody of my squad room or the NYPD would even know I was just taken away from the safest place I'd call home. Soon, you'd be hearing missing person reports on the news of the detective who'd been taken, none would know why, how, and when. My squad would spend their life constantly for the next year to find me. The NYPD detective who went missing...**_

_**This is my story.**_

_**This is how they'd find me.**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Night I Was Taken

Chapter 2  
Friday, September 14

_The night I was taken_

Taking my blazer slumped on my desk chair, I pulled open the bottom drawer of my desk taking the keys to my car, then slipping it in the pocket of my work pants. Taking the remaining things I needed from my desk, I turned towards Cragen's office. With my jacket, purse, and cell phone in hand, I slipped through the wood paneled door of Captain Cragen. He was on the phone, then hung up after a minute or so. I made my move.

"I'm off for the night, cya on Monday." I commented

"Plans with Brian this weekend?"

Oliva blushed at the intimate moment that Cragen brought up

"Yea, been planning for a while, he's been busy with getting his shield back."

"I see, well have fun."

"I will" I said flashing a grin at him

"Not too much, remember I need one of my finest to be ready for a busy day starting Monday."

Cragen winked laughing a bit

Olivia shared the laugh in exchange

_Finest. He'd never mention that before towards me._

I opened the door and waved goodbye to Cragen. I motioned towards Nick who was on the phone with his daughter Zara, as he'd been with her on the phone a half hour earlier. He motioned bye to me. Walking out of the entrance the squad room, Fin and Rollins yelled something to me while holding NYPD mugs filled with coffee, even on a. Friday night our NYPD cops would be holding coffee.

"Don't have TOO much fun with Cassidy!" They said in unison laughing it off

I rolled my eyes at them smirking and waving them off. Getting into the elevator, I made my way through the precinct lobby, and off to the parking lot. Skimming through the row of cars, I made my way to my silver Nissan. Unlocking the doors, I hopped inside the drivers side.

Dumping my purse on the passenger seat to the right of me, I started the engine. Waiting for a break for someone to let me pull out onto the street, my cell phone rang. I stopped putting the emergency break back on, ignoring the running engine.

"Hello?"

"Hey Liv, nice to hear your voice again."

"We just talked earlier today Bri!" I smiled behind the phone

"Just excited to spend our weekend together."

"Finally." I exaggerated with a tone

"I'll meet you at your place, I'm not off until eleven o clock or so."

It was 9:00 already.

I'd soon hang up the phone after saying our plans for the night. Pulling out of the parking spot, I made my way for the easiest way to get back to my apartment. Hell, it was Friday night, any route would be crowded. Looking at the blanket of cabs, cars, and buses in front of me, I didn't care which way to go. It would take at least a half hour to get home. The signal turned green and I pressed the gas.

After ten minutes of straight traffic, I noticed a black SUV behind me with tinted windows. The traffic moved faster and I made my way within blocks from my apartment. The SUV was still behind me, being a cop and all, it paranoid me. I decided to take a sharp left turn and circle the block, seeing the SUV get cut off by traffic. My nerves relaxed.

Finally reaching the residential parking lot for the apartment, I got out of my car locking the doors. I reached for my purse and adjusted it on my shoulder. Slipping my cell phone into the inside pocket of my jacket, I started walking, It was about 9:45 by the time I had gotten home from heavy traffic. Just an hour and fifteen minutes till I'd be able to start my weekend with Brian.

Walking half way down the block passing alleyways and empty cars, I was grabbed by an anonymous pair of hands putting their hand over my mouth to stifle my cries for help. My first instinct, reaching for my gun, had been ruined. It was gone from the holster on my hip. I was unarmed and being held silent by somebody. I struggled with this silent person as I tried screaming I was only stopped by the rag put over my mouth and nose. I began to go blurry. I couldn't put things into perspective. An all too familiar smell came to mind, chloroform. This silent person had won this battle.

_A half hour later_

I started to wake up, I felt like I was hit by a rock. Feeling movement underneath me, I knew I was in some sort of car. Recognizing the large frame, tinted windows, I was in the SUV that was trailing behind me while going home. Slowly opening my eyes, I was laying down in the back seat, only against my will, as my hands had been tied behind my back. My feet were bound together. Realizing I had no chance of escaping, I tried to see who the silent person was that had kidnapped me.

They wore dark sunglasses over their eyes, but the man was near his thirty's, brown hair. I wondered if I could break the glass of the windows with my feet bound together. The man hadn't noticed me wake up. I made my move by using as much force as possible on the backseat window. I slammed my feet into the window. No movement.

"Bulletproof windows girly." The man spoke

I felt defeated. I wanted to ask so many questions as to why I was being taken.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" I said with anger in my voice

"You'll find out eventually."

I stumbled through my mind for words to say. I couldn't bring my self to anything to say.

"I see you have a badge here." The man said holding up the badge from the drivers seat while still keeping his eyes on the road.

I scoffed at the man. Noticing some sort of accent I couldn't identify at the moment.

"Your and NYPD cop aren't you?" He said boldly

"Yes, my partner, my squad, they will hunt you down."

"Sure...the way I'm taking you out of this country, they won't be so sure as where to start."

_Country? I thought. Where the hell could I be going with this man. Why did he take me. What was I going to be used for?_ The car pulled to a stop and a door opened to the passengers side. Another man hopped in the car.

"You got another?" The man said to the driver turning towards me

"Yup, and she's an NY cop too."

"Makes them feisty. I like em like that."

This other man who had just gotten in had an American accent, no foreign one. This man was larger with heavier build. He reached towards me, brushing his hand on my cheek. I spit on his hand. Only afterwards, did I feel a slap across my face.

"Get the hell away from me and don't you dare touch me." I retorted cringing away from him

"Oh don't worry, we're gonna bond for a while, trust me."

I hated those words. I began to shrink down to a fetal position. I didn't have anyone to tell that I'd just been kidnapped or anything to do to try and escape. Nobody knew. Not yet.

_Back at the apartment_

Brian entered the apartment, having been late by a half hour or so. It was eleven thirty and he felt horrible for being late. He knocked on her door. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. Clicking open the lock to Olivia's apartment, he entered seeing no evidence of any movement throughout the apartment.

"Liv?"

No response.

"Olivia?"

Brian looked through the bedroom, the bathroom, and the kitchen not seeing any sign of her. Taking out his cell phone, he dialed her number. No answer. He began to get worried. Dialing a different number this time, he got an answer.

"Hello?"

"Brian? What's wrong?"

"I think Olivia didn't get home tonight."

Not only would that night be the beginning of my investigation of my disappearance, the entire squad would be hauled in at midnight to the one six. They would all be informed of my disappearance. This was the beginning for the hunt to find me.

***leave reviews please. all characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf***


	3. Chapter 3: Confirming my kidnapping

Chapter 3  
_confirming my kidnapping_

Brian rushed through the crowd of the evidence collectors. As he made his way through to the squad with a look of panic over his face, Cragen approached him barricading him with a ton of questions.

"Brian, when was the last time you spoke with Olivia?"

"Around 9:00pm, she said she was parked in the lot of the precinct pulling out. Then we hung up."

"Alright, we'll have CSU scan the block, possible security cameras, and any evidence."

A worried look washed over Brian's face. Cragen read his emotion with ease, patting his back with a comforting stance. It was around midnight and CSU was scanning the area and the entire block was blocked off. Neighbors started coming out of their apartments, reacting to the red and blue lights reflecting off the buildings from squad cars and CSU cars. Brian was still in his uniform, after getting home from work in IAB, he'd planned to have gotten home to see his Liv. Only the previous hour, had he arrived at the empty apartment, seeing no sign of Olivia. His thoughts interrupted by the sighting of the rest of the squad.

Captain had not yet briefed his squad, only Munch and himself had known so far. Munch and Captain had made their way down to the area, while the rest of the squad was on a case. Once Captain and Munch made a decision, they called in CSU and waited until the squad arrived to tell them. Rollins, Amaro, and Fin approached the worried looking commanding officers standing near CSU technicians.

"Cap, Munch, what's up with all this CSU around Liv's apartment?" Rollins said blankly

Thoughts began running through each one of the detective's heads. Different scenarios played through each of their minds.

"Liv didn't make it home, she's missing."

_Rollins eyes shifted to the floor._

_Fin turned around with heavy breathing._

_Amaro put his hand through his hair._

"SVU is taking over this case. We fought for it, we'll bring her back home."

Captain turned around as Sergeant Munch started guiding Brian towards other detectives for questioning.

"Rollins, Fin, I want you to start asking neighbors if they saw anything."

"Amaro, check with CSU if anything's turned up."

Rollins and Fin started for Liv's apartment building. They made small talk as they were up in the elevator to the fourth floor.

"I can't really begin to think what's happened to Liv." Rollins commented looking down with her hands inside her pockets

"Neither can I, let's just hope she turns up safe and sound."

The elevator door opened and they pushed their way past CSU and neighbors tracing their doorways.

Amanda flashed her badge towards neighbors peering out their doorways. Doors started to close. They reached Olivia's apartment that was being sifted through by CSU technicians for any possible things at could give them a lead. Fin and Amanda exited the apartment and moved onto the neighboring apartment. Rollins knocked on the door and a young girl about nineteen or so answered the door.

"I'm detective Rollins, and this is detective Fin. We were wondering if you heard or saw anything last night between 9:00pm and 11:00pm."

The girl had a slight worry in her face.

"Is this about Olivia? -Oh God, this is why-"

"Yes, in regards to Olivia, did you hear or see anything?" Fin asked interrupting

"Hold on, mom, the police are here asking questions, come over here."

Another woman approached the door way.

"This is regarding Olivia Benson right? You know, I did hear something last night maybe around 9:15 or so."

Amanda pulled out a notepad. She wanted every detail to find one of their own that had gone missing. As far as they knew, this could be their only lead.

"I was getting something from the kitchen and heard a screech, but it was quickly died out after a second or so, then I thought everything was fine, because usually there's screeches around, then I heard two car doors slam."

"Did you see anything at all?" Fin asked

"I went up to the window and all I saw was a vehicle turning left on the stop sign down the block."

"Great, can you work with a forensic artist for the car's description?"

"Alright, hope I helped."

They exited the apartment. While getting into the elevator, Fin's radio called in from Amaro.

"Guys we got some things here, turn right out the building exit towards the first alleyway."

Spotting the CSU technicians surrounding the alleyway with Brian, Cap, Munch, and Amaro with worried looks on their faces, made Fin and Amanda pick up the turned around towards Fin and Amanda.

"We found signs of a struggle with these impressions in the dirt here." Amaro briefed them

"We've got a sighting of a vehicle speeding off after a scream from a woman around 9:15 or so last night." Amanda responded

It was now confirmed that Olivia had been taken against her will. Gearing up for their dedication to non stop investigating Liv's disappearance, they'd knew they were in for the long run.

"Munch is checking for any security cameras that could of caught any footage." Cap said joining in

Through each of the minds of the detectives, they all worried the worst. Some wondered if Liv was still alive, and some thought they'd never find her. They couldn't doubt their work, they'd solve cases that hadn't been cracked for years, surely they could find one of their own. Knowing that Liv was trained to survive and keep calm during situations like this, the squad was slightly shaken but were determined to hunt down Liv.

Munch came running across the street. The squad turned towards him as they awaited the news.

"Security cameras captured the street view of Olivia being pulled into a black SUV. The forensic artist has a sketch, but no license plates were attached. We've sent out a BOLO for an unmarked black Chevy SUV, model year 2004. No identifiable markings. Kidnapper is unknown and masked."

"Alright, we've got a start, let's work our way from there. It's time to bring her home. We can't stop now. New cases will be handled separately. Right now our focus is on bringing Liv home. "

The words of Cragen echoed through the ears of the squad. Spending their weekend non stop was going to be long, but they depended on one another to find Olivia.

**Next up: Olivia's on the move with her kidnappers. She'll get the start of information on the purpose of why she's been kidnapped and where she's headed to.**

**please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Adventure Ahead of Me

Chapter 4:

_The adventure ahead of me_

Never had I ever felt so cold, even during the New York winters, I was colder than that. The cold concrete floor didn't held either. Silence was forced upon me by a gag in my mouth. Silver handcuffs rested on my already sore wrists.

_My own cuffs_. _Used against me._

Stopping to listen to my surroundings, I let the light rain drown out the pain I was currently in. My bloodshot eyes searched for a way out. A white door was in the corner of the room with a silver gate in front of it on the inside, facing me. Not knowing how much pain that would soon endow me, I heard slight shuffling outside the door. My body squished into the smallest corner it had behind it. The door opened. Two men with familiar faces entered.

"Hey good-looking." The familiar foreign voice said

When Olivia was in the car, she remembered the two men, both were white, but one was foreign with a slim structure of a face, and brown hair.

This other man was white, had a stocky build with long limbs, an American accent, and black hair.

Cringing back into the corner from the two men approaching me, I remembered the brutal slap from the larger man.I didn't know how long I had been in the room, or how I got in here. The slimmer man approached me first, brushing his hand across exposed collar bones, thanks to my v neck shirt.

"We got a whole lot of plans for you." He commented taking his hand off me

"Maybe, if we take that gag off your mouth, you'll tell us your name?"

The heavier built man said "Ah yes, maybe so, just don't scream, or your gonna get it." The other continued

Before he came close to me, both men stepped out of the room, locking the gate behind them. I heard the name Damien, from the American, and soon the foreign man responded. Learning the names was a step in the direction as to who I was taken from and why.

"Alex, make sure you keep her in good condition, we need her to stay that way for the future."

Damien said Alex was the heavier built man with the American accent, and Damien was the slim man with a foreign accent, from somewhere in Europe, I couldn't figure if out yet.

Alex came in alone with a few things in his hand. Rope, a CVS pharmacy bag, and a pair of clothes. The gate slammed shut with a click in it, and same with the white door. This reputation I had built with this man already was that he was used to using his power to get his way around.

"Let me take that gag out of your mouth so you can speak." Alex dropped the bag to the side, then ripping the gag from my mouth with such varicosity, I moved my head away, feeling the slight pain rip on my lips and mouth.

"I'm going to uncuff you, now if you try anything, you'll regret it."

"Okay" I responded standing up, still in the corner with Alex across the room Alex approached me, grabbing my shoulder, forcefully turning me around to prevent me facing him from the corner I was previously in.

Twisting my wrists into an uncomfortable position, he was behind me, close enough to breathe on my neck. Fooling with the key in his pocket that he'd taken from me at some point, it fell to the floor.

Held against a wall with a man holding my arms behind my back, it brought the worst thoughts to my mind. Alex brushed down my back, being the taller one, (I was only a 5,8 woman, and this man was nearly 6,4), he grabbed the key off the floor and came back to a halt. His right hand brushed up my back thigh, and then to my backside.

"Somebody's been working out." He said as he placed his hand on my backside with more force

Using all the force I could muster, I pulled my foot around his, pushing him off balance, and knocking him off me with my elbows, even having my hands cuffed, I could at least try and take down a 6,4 man from assaulting me any more than he already had. Soon, I realized that I had just made my move and there wasn't any chance at escape.

"You bitch-"

Running to the gate and kicking it with all my might and still cuffed, I turned to a fist in my face, knocking me with a brute force to the wall. He forced the gag back into my mouth. I struggled underneath the elbow that was holding my wind pipe down. A voice interrupted.

"ALEX!" Alex turned to the sound of Damien's voice.

Damien was through the gate already, looking at the scene in front of him. In opposite corner of the room, he saw his henchman, holding down a gagged woman by her wind pipe with a forming bruise on her cheek bone.

"I said good condition, now let go of her and leave us be." Alex released my throat and I slumped to the wall, trying to breathe as much air as possible through my nostrils.

He quickly slipped out the room, leaving this mysterious other man alone with me. Damien came towards me, gently taking the gag out of my mouth, allowing me to suck in the air my lungs needed much of.

"Alex, get me that first aid kit." He said yelling into the hallway through the locked gate

_The first aid kit was given to Damien. _

"Now be nice, we need you in pristine condition for the adventure ahead of us."

"Get away from me." I said standing up pulling away from the space that was left between us

"Don't be like that, you got to know Alex, but you should know, I'm very different from him. Now let me clean up that bruise."

All I could do was ignore him. I let him get close to me. Damien took out a ice pack that would be operable once crushed with something, he crushed it and wrapped it in gauze, the only thing available. He gave it to me, slightly knowing I didn't want to be touched.

Damien went to the the opposite side of the room, picking up the pharmacy bag that Alex had left. Damien put away the rope in his jacket, as he saw me eyeing it. "

Your handcuffs are fine for now."

He commented Continuing to pull out the things in the bag, he took out colored contacts and eye make up. Then taking the pair of clothes, he handed them to me. The clothes were casual.

"Get changed, then I'll help you with the rest of the stuff."

Damien left the room.

The seriousness in his voice by the order he gave me told me I wouldn't be able to say no to this disguise I'd been given. Quickly getting dressed to the privacy I was given, Damien came back in the room five minutes later.

"Come with me, and you know any moves, you will regret it-again." Damien said

He guided me out the gated door, and I observed the surroundings. I was downstairs in a basement sort of area. Picking my heavy feet up one by one up the stairs, we stopped at the bathroom.

"Put some make up on, cover the bruise, put the contacts on too, and go to the bathroom. Make sure you look different when you get out here"

The door closed behind me, and I sensed a body present outside the door. My escape route was yet to be found. _Not for a while at least. _

Twenty minutes later, I came out of the bathroom, practically caked in makeup to look unrecognizable as the man had ordered me. My senses indicated all the notes that had been made in my head.

_Kidnapped _

_Foreign men _

_Changing appearance _

_**If only I knew why. **_

"Much better, a new woman." I cringed at the words he formed to his lips

"Now come with me, sit on the stool in front of the mirror. You move and-well you know what will happen" Making a nod of gesture to him without any eye contact was what all I could do

Alex came in this time with a pair of scissors. My heart jumped as he had a potential weapon near me.

"Don't worry pretty lady, I'm going to make it better." Alex came towards me with the scissors, putting his hands through my shoulder length hair. He began to cut ends off of my hair.

"Your going to look even more gorgeous, now sit still if you don't want a pair of blades in your neck."

My hair was cut to a length that was a bit longer than my chin, but wavy. It framed my face nicely, as he said.

"Why the hell do you have me here?" I finally spat at him as he finished up my hair

"You'll soon find out." I was frustrated at the time.

Being kidnapped, beat up, groped, and now transformed, I hadn't gotten a single piece of information. Through the mirror in front of me, I looked at the "new" me.

My hair had been cut nearly three or four inches, my eye color, now green, thanks to contacts, my eye makeup heavier then usual, and now my clothes were casual. They were trying to make me a person I wasn't. I believed they had big plans for me.

"What's your name?" He asked harshly a bit running his hand on my arm

"Don't-" He slapped me across the bruised side of my face.

"Now what is your name?"

"Olivia" I sputtered out

"Good, now come with me, Damien will brief you on the way."

"About what?" I dared to ask

"Our way out of the country."

Through all thoughts in my head, my mind raced immediately on how I could possibly get a hold of the squad. These strange men had transformed me into someone I wasn't, and planned to take me out of the country.

Worries flooded through my mind.

I had to leave something behind for any chance of the squad to find me, if they even would find this house I was in. My necklace was all I could think of. I left it in a place where Nick, Fin, of any of the squad would find it. Alex and Damien dragged me out the door, free of the handcuffs. They walked me out to the black SUV and before they shut the door to the unmarked house, I dropped my necklace near the door step without them noticing.

***Please review, took me a while to write this. Go ahead and tell me what you'd like too see, why you like the story, etc. And I'm super happy, because on instagram, Mariska followed me!* REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Searching, finding, hoping

Chapter 5:

_ Searching, finding, hoping _

_**Saturday**_

"How'd you sleep?" Rollins asked Amaro as she poured him a cup of coffee in an NYPD mug

"I didn't. You?"

"Same."

"Sleeping in the cribs will do that to ya, especially when we're missing one of our own." Amaro stated with a touch of his New York accent

"Are Munch and Fin up yet?"

"Yea, they went out a couple of minutes ago.

"Seriously? On a day like this when Liv is missing?"

They sat at each of their desks.

Amaro sat uncomfortable with the empty presence across his desk. Olivia's desk had been left with the chair tucked in and the stack of files neatly piled onto the right side of her desk. Back when Amaro had first joined the squad, Olivia had three frames of pictures on her desk. Some were of her and Elliot, her old partner who left without any closure. The other one was of her mother. Only one picture remained, and that was her of her mother.

"Alrighty, grab your donuts." Munch said entering the bullpen with Fin following

"Thought we'd get us all some better coffee then that shi-" Fin began

"Get your asses together, now so far all we have as evidence is the impressions from the alleyway, the security cameras recording the incident, and the unidentified SUV." Captain intruded

The squad pulled their heads out of their circle of donuts, coffee, and tired eyes. They followed Captain to the pin board where a set up was already in the progress.

"Friday night, 9:15, Olivia Benson is taken by an unidentified man in a black SUV."

A picture of Olivia went up in her uniform.

Her eyes stared out at every single detective.

"That's all we have right now. We need to get our heads out of our asses because who knows where the hell she could be right now. Our duty is to find her. Now, Rollins, Fin, did you get to TARU about Olivia's cell phone records?"

"Yes, so far the call from Brian was confirmed at the location of her parking lot. Her phone went off charts after 1:00am or so." Rollins responded

"What about GPS for her last recent location?"

Rollins stared at Fin as if they had forgotten something. With lack of sleep from searching and scanning the crime scene, they hadn't bothered to ask. A mistake on their part was what it was.

"Go." Captain said with an anxious tone

Fin and Rollins exited the bullpen leaving Munch and Amaro.

"What about security cameras? Anything?" He asked towards Munch

"After hours security cameras caught the SUV heading onto the Henry Hudson bridge."

"Alright, that's a start. Heading towards Riverdale."

Cragen put pinpoint tacks on the New York City map, that included several other cities and boundaries.

"Should I go see how Brian is doing? Heard he isn't at IAB today." Amaro asked

"No it's alright, Munch, go find Brian, you know him best."

Munch exited the squad room where Captain leaned forward on Olivia's desk. Amaro sat in his desk chair biting the end of a pen.

"How you holding up?" Cragen asked Amaro scoffed tossing the pen on the table.

He uncrossed his legs. He leaned his hands into his forehead where his elbows had support from his knees. Cragen could tell he hadn't slept at all, knowing that Olivia being his partner, had been taken and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Nick-"

"We have an exact location on her last recent location!" Rollins came running in Fin followed behind her

"Last location was recorded in Yonkers at Woodworth Avenue." Fin said

"That's nearly an hour away. Let's go, strap up, I'll meet you down there, I'm calling in SWAT." Rollins exited with Fin.

"Cap-"

"Your coming with me."

Within a few minutes they had made their way to a sedan and blasted the sirens and lights on. Captain drove through the clearing streets of New York City making their way towards the Henry Hudson bridge.

The radio went back and forth between Rollins and Amaro

"Address is 4263 Woodworth Avenue."

"Alright, is SWAT down there?" Amaro asked over the radio

"No. We're a bit farther than you."

"Alright, let's make sure we get her this time."

_20 minutes later_

Rollins and Fin were already strapping up with their guns in hand. SWAT was already there talking amongst each other at what they possibly could find behind the front door they were standing in front of. Captain and Amaro exited their vehicles where Munch had pulled up behind him. Munch refused to let Brian come with him, having enough stress of a missing girlfriend and possibly finding her body behind the door. Munch knew best for him anyways.

"Alright let's go in." Captain ordered

The house had two stories from the outside. Chipped sky blue paint littered the outside of the house. A white porch surrounded by bushes with about six stairs or so stood out front. The detectives were protected behind their fellow members of the NYPD bearing shields and guns. Not knowing what would be behind the doors, they anticipated the moment of a door being kicked down.

"NYPD OPEN UP." A SWAT member ordered

They kicked the door down swarming each section of the house. Some of the members went upstairs, and some were still downstairs. Amaro and Rollins made their way to a door located under the stairway.

"One, two, three." Rollins counted opening the door while pointing their guns towards the approaching darkness.

"What the hell is that?" Amaro asked making a gesture towards a door in the corner of the room

"Some storage room I guess."

SWAT came down the stairs before Rollins and Amaro would search. Kicking the door down, they found it to be empty.

"CLEAR" Munch hollered from upstairs.

"The damn place is empty. We were too late." Amaro scoffed

"Nick, look, theirs blood." Rollins said pointing the right side of the room

Amaro came over to the area seeing a small patch if blood that had dried slightly.

"Get CSU down here" Rollins ordered one of the SWAT members

"Amaro, Rollins, what's going on down there?" Cap signaled in from Amanda's radio

"We got some dry blood down here in a storage room."

"Alright, CSU will get down there, come up stairs." Rollins and Amaro made their way upstairs where they joined a circle with Fin and Munch.

"You think she would leave something for us, to know that she's alive." Munch stated

"She probably did, let's just start looking for it." Fin commented back

"Alright, start searching" Amaro responded

Captain waited outside the house where he talked to CSU technicians.

"We found DNA and fingerprints in the bathroom. They match Detective Benson."

Captain frowned fearing the worst yet again.

"Cap!" A SWAT member called over from the house porch Cap ran over with anticipation hoping it was something worth seeing.

"Is this Detective Benson's?" The member said holding up a gold necklace

_A flash of h__ope went through his mind._

***Review. I work hard on this so I'd appreciate some reviews.***


	6. Chapter 6: Pointless

Chapter 6

_Pointless_

"How the hell are we going to find Liv if we keep getting these pointless leads that go no where!" Amaro said slamming the case file on top of his desk

The squad was all circled around Amaro's desk. Captain came out of his office wanting to know the ruckus that had occurred. He stepped out of his office turning to a frustrated Amaro flipping through pages of the case file. The rest of the squad turned their heads towards him hoping he had good news.

"Hey, we all know it's been a rough three days. But let's try and keep it together-"

"I have the results of the evidence from the Yonkers house." Melinda Warner interrupted walking in through the bull pen's entrance

Captain looked at Melinda while Amaro stood from the desk he was presently in.

" As we all know so far, the blood in the storage room was confirmed to be Olivia's. Finger prints were recovered in the bathroom, only belonging to one person, and that's Olivia. The CSU team recovered hair fibers from Olivia on the rug from the bathroom."

"Any anonymous fingerprints?" Fin asked

"No." Melinda stated looking at Amaro's worried look

"Anything on the information from the Hudson bridge? Any cameras?" Captain asked

"Fin and I got to the head staff down there, but they're technology is old school, as in eyes only, so we could only recover a forensic artist to get a sketch from them." Munch said

"Great, do you have the sketch?" Cap asked

"Yes, right here, just got it faxed over." Munch said taking the sketch from the fax machine on his desk.

"Get this out to reporters, news, and the press conference."

"Wait-" Munch hesitated

"What?"

"The toll manager who let took the car's toll saw two men, but only was able to see the driver's face. His face doesn't identify with the system."

"Alright, go." He ordered

The squad stood for a few seconds before Cap broke the silence.

"What are you all waiting for? Go, now." He raised his voice quite a bit

Melinda and Captain were left. Melinda looked at Cragen as he made his way over to the pin board.

"We have the SUV in sight, the driver's face, DNA, and the necklace, and all we know that she was alive after she left that house."

"Cap, I thought I'd mention this to you privately." Cap gave a gesture of "tell me" just by his facial expression.

"A pair of clothes were found in the basement, they are Olivia's."

"So your saying, if she got out of the house alive, your possibly saying that the kidnappers made her change into some disguise?"

"Yes-"

"Munch, make sure to mention she may be wearing casual like clothes." Cap radioed in interrupting her

_Press conference _

Munch stood in front of the podium in front of at least two hundred news reporters, sections of the NYPD's precincts, and public. Rollins, Amaro, and Fin stood behind him, arms crossed.

"One of our own, detective Olivia Benson has been taken, last Friday night around 9:15. We have sent out a BOLO for a black Chevrolet SUV, model year 2004." The crowd went silent, only to hear camera's flashing and the sound of precincts whispering among each other, not being able to believe that one of their own had been taken.

"The driver of the SUV is in his mid thirties,brown hair, green eyes and he has a deep central European accent. He has an accomplice who is unidentified. They are considered armed and dangerous. If any of you see the vehicle or any of the men, please contact us."

**It was no use of the press conference to the area of New York City. We were already on the road heading who knows where. With the three days spent with my captors, I had been kidnapped, beaten, frisked, transformed, and forced to stay in a cold concrete room. Saturday was when they kept me in the cold room all day, preparing me to look my "best". Sunday, which was today, was when Damien and Alex decided to get going. After leaving the house early morning, we had started driving for about two and a half hours. **

**Handcuffed to the head rest of the driver's seat in front of me and sitting in the edge of the middle row of the SUV, I read the interstate sign for "Amherst, Massachusetts: 1/2 a miles". We had already crossed a state and nearly half of Massachusetts. The drive towards on North 91 of the highway was smooth. Both my hands were cuffed with the medal bracelets twisted between the headrest to prevent me from escaping. Like I had the chance to while in a moving vehicle going seventy on a highway. **

**My wrists had some soreness to them, but most of all I was starving. I groaned a bit against the unsettling feeling in my stomach. Alex was asleep in the seat in front of me. **

**"You hungry?" Damien asked eyeing me through the rear view mirror **

**I refused to have eye contact with this "stranger". **

**"Don't be like that. How about we go pull up somewhere and get something to eat? One condition, you be good." **

**I couldn't resist anymore, I needed to keep myself alive, as I needed to feed myself.**

** "Fine." I snapped **

**Damien changed lanes going to the nearest exit. The SUV soon pulled into an old 1900's like town. Small streets filled with antique shops, salons, and some restaurants. Pulling over into a vacant parking spot on a housed street to avoid looks, he put the emergency break on, turning the engine off. **

**Damien pushed his weight on the steering wheel turning around to face the short hair, green eyed woman he transformed me into. **

**"We can leave him here, let's just make it clear, any move you make, you will regret it." He said slightly motioning to Alex I nodded agreeing. **

**He placed his hands on mine, fiddling with the handcuffs, finally setting me free of the restraints I was in for a solid two and a half hours. He hopped out of the car opening the door for me to get out of. I stepped out in a pair of pumps, nice black slacks, and a white low v-neck blouse. It looked like as if I was an accountant. **

**"Now put this on, if anyone asks, your my wife." Damien said shoving a jeweled diamond wedding ring in my hand. **

**I did I was told, putting the ring on. He then slipped his left arm between my right arm, grabbing my hand while slipping his fingers between mine. The disgusting feeling went up my empty stomach, only to be holding the hands of my captor...I hated the feeling. **

**We started walking towards a corner restaurant. **

**"Hi, would you like a seat outdoors or indoors?" The hostess asked eyeing our hands entangled in one another. **

**I stood there slightly smirking, playing a person I wasn't. **

**"Indoors please." Damien responded **

**Typical of him. indoors was barely lit, figured he didn't want a single soul seeing us. We walked inside, being led to a table for four against a wall. Damien pulled the chair our for me, as I sat in the chair next to the wall. Instead of sitting across from me, he sat next to me, trapping me between him and the wall.**

** "The special today is crab Louie. Can I start you two off with anything to drink?" The waitress asked handing us a menu **

**"Ah, yes, we'll both have coffee, and for the lady, rigatoni pasta." Damien responded **

**"Alright." The waitress said walking away **

**We sat in a seat facing the open bar where a crowd of men and women of all ages focused on a baseball game from a widescreen tv attached to the wall. They cheered as a home run was made. **

**The waitress returned with coffee and the pasta in her hands when a voice interrupted the cheers to silence. **

**_"We interrupt this station for the following alert: Detective Olivia Benson of the Manhattan NYPD has been taken and has been missing since Friday. The following sketch has been released of this unidentified man who is suspected of taking the detective. He has an accomplice unidentified but both are considered armed and dangerous."_**

** An image of myself in uniform was displayed across the screen as well as the sketch of the man, the man I sat next to...if only these employees recognized Damien. It was a chance lost thanks to his hat and sunglasses hiding his identity. **

**_"-any information or sightings you may have, please contact the NYPD immediately."_ **

**The alert showed the video of my squad, the squad that I was now aware of that they were looking for me. They all looked exhausted. **

**I stopped thinking when I felt the barrel of a gun against my rib age. Damien held the concealed gun behind his jacket from others, only in view of me. **

**"You say a word or make a move, I will start shooting bystanders." He whispered in my ear**

** I nodded and the waitress hadn't noticed him and the gun. He put it away in the insides of his jacket. **

**"What a shame for that detective, I hope they find her." She commented at us. **

**Damien nodded smiling in agreement. It made me sick. **

**Whispers from the bar came within ear shot of me. **

**_"An NYPD cop, one of their own-"_**

**_ "They better catch the bastard-" _**

**_"That poor woman-"_ **

**If only they knew I was right there...in front of them...in the restaurant, sitting in front of me with one of my captors.. I dared not to make a move. If only I wasn't forced to the silence and worries flashing inside my mind. It was now pointless to even try anymore, knowing I couldn't get out of this alone. _Not yet, but soon._**

_**Up next: **Olivia and her captors get to their destination to leave the country. Where could they be going? worked hard on this update, sorry for the late update, but please review I've worked extremely hard on this chapter. I like it a lot and so should you, so leave reviews._


	7. Chapter 7: Leaving

***review! I am proud of this chapter.***

** WARNING: throughout the story, there may be sexual scenes that may not be comfortable for readers, so read as you wish but with your warning. I will warn you first though, so a minor scene here. Thanks. :)**

Chapter 7

_Leaving _

Four and a half hours after the outing to the restaurant, we drove until we stopped nearly a mile away from the derby line, which was the border to cross Canada. Damien and I had been able to slip out of the restaurant undetected.

The crowd of the Massachusetts' natives hadn't noticed that the missing "cop" was right there in front of them. My chance was lost thanks to me. I hadn't made a move, not even a glare to try and make eye contact with the people in the restaurant. No, I couldn't be blaming myself, I couldn't. It wasn't my fault. I had to stay alive, I had to keep myself well, I had to get myself out of this.

"Alex, wake your ass up, we gotta hide the weapons if we're gonna get across the border." Damien said nudging Alex awake

"Jeez alright." Alex said waking up

At this point, Damien pulled over under a highway passage while Alex hopped out the SUV. Damien followed around back but stopped at the car door leading to the backseat.

He opened the door, immediately seeing my wrists reddened and bloody from my struggle with my own handcuffs.

"You know what Alex, take care of our Olivia here, I'll deal with the stash and license plates." Damien mentioned towards Alex

Alex stepped from around the popped trunk of the car, going around to the side Damien and I were on. I continued to sit in the seat with the door open with my wrists bound. Alex approached me taking my wrists roughly in his hands with me releasing a moan of pain.

"Hurts doesn't it?" He taunted

I nodded having to obey this man.

My eyes looked at Damien in the background. To me, right now, Damien was sort of a protector, he kept Alex from hurting me but Damien was just as bad. Damien walked away from my view. Alex released the cuffs off of my wrists.

"We'll clean this up." He smirked

He put his hands roughly on my rib cage practically pulling me out of the car. My feet crunched against the gravel. I was still in the black slacks and low v neck they had placed me in earlier. Alex increased his grip on me as he asked for the first aid kit from Damien. After he was given the first aid kit, Alex and I walked a bit aways from the car.

I knew that Damien was hiding the weapons that Alex and him had brought with them. If they were hiding them, I knew that we had to be crossing the border. Alex and I stopped when we were out of sight from Damien. This concerned me to an extent. I was alone with this strange man again, the man that had "frisked" me in that cold basement. Now he was given another chance.

"Out of sight, out of mind" I thought.

His hand came down to my waistline where the belt kept my slacks on. He shoved me to the wall.

"Just stay there." He said as he unzipped the first aid kit

I couldn't seem to release any words. It wasn't supposed to happen like this, I wasn't supposed to be afraid. Olivia Benson was the strong heart of SVU. If she got through the tough times, she could get through this. At least what she thought.

"Give me your wrists." Alex demanded as I put my wrists out for him to examine

"Don't worry, the good times are yet to come. Just wait, you'll enjoy it when we have more time on our hands. Then you'll be off on your own." Alex whispered in my ear as he was getting closer to me

He wiped my bloodied wrists with antiseptic and cleaned up my wrists and I was forced to listen to things he planned to do to me and the future plans for what they had for me. I stared blank ahead, trying to block it all out but I couldn't.

Being brought out of my trance from the forcible push into his body, I remained silent as he had his arm around my rib cage going up and down my back. He nipped my ear slightly, as well as my neck. The shuddering feel from my body gave word to him that it was time to go. He had intimidated me enough already.

"Alex! You done yet?" Damien called from afar

"Yeah we just finished up. Let's go." Alex responded

We made our way back to the SUV. I wasn't put back in handcuffs but only to be handed a fake US passport with an updated picture of myself in my new transformation. The passport looked completely real, no way anybody could tell this was fake. These men that had kidnapped me were clearly experienced in this.

"Keep this in hand, you'll need it when the border officer asks for it."

I held the passport while Alex and Damien starting transforming themselves with different facial features to disguise themselves . Damien and Alex had switched seats, having Alex drive and Damien in the passenger seat, as I was still in the back seat.

The "detective missing from the NYPD" had gone viral up and down the East Coast. So far, it was only that, but soon it would go national. But that would take months and months, until a year afterwards they'd find me. Right now, it was only three or four days into the investigation, I had a long ways ahead of me.

"Are you United States citizens?" The border correction officer asked noticing the two men in the car as we pulled up along the Derby line

Alex rolled down the back windows as well as the front windows. Two officers surrounded us with huge rifles. One of the right side of the SUV, and one on the left.

"Yes sir." Alex responded

"Passports please." The officer asked on the other side of the SUV facing Damien

"Here you go." Damien said faking the best American accent I heard.

I knew he had a deep Central European accent but this fake American accent covered his identity pretty well.

The officer looked at us all comparing us to the passports nodding as he gave them back to us.

"Mind if we search the car?" The other officer asked

"Not at all." Alex replied

They searched the trunk, clearing us past the border now into Canada. The officers hadn't recognized me at all.

_No chance to escape. It wasn't a goal anymore. More of a dream, a wishful hope._

For another three and a half hours, we made our way to Quebec City, now entering the international flight terminal into the Jean Lesage International airport. My fears got worse. Within the next twenty minutes, we were already on the runway towards a private plane. Clearly this set up for us was no where near legal. We got on the big flight anyways with no complications.

Damien handed my ticket to me.

"Our seats are first class, now act like your worth first class." Damien whispered

Agreeing, I found the seat that was familiar to me as I was being squished between the window seat and Damien with Alex behind us.

"You know the drill." Damien whispered as he sat down next to me

I knew that he was armed, he was sneaky at everything, if he had no problem sneaking the weapons across the border, but onto a plane, it was easy for him. The plane doors closed entrapping me with another 150 people to keep my silence wouldn't know there was a woman on this place that was being forced by gunpoint to travel with them and who knows what would come next.

"Welcome to Ryanair airlines. We will be leaving shortly, as our plane is making its way on the runway. We all hope you enjoy your flight to the city of Zagreb, Croatia. The flight is approximately eight hours and thirty-eight minutes. Once again, thank you for choosing Ryanair." The captain announced over the wired systems

_My mind was racing, I couldn't believe where I was headed. They weren't just planning on kidnapping me, I knew they had big plans, and they were taking me out of the country to Croatia._

After ten minutes in the air after takeoff , I knew it was no longer possible to be found. I was airborne in the middle of a Canada, possibly the Atlantic now. My squad didn't have a clue where I was. A flight attendant started asking around if anybody wanted beverages. She finally reached our row when Damien put his hand on top of mine. I was sickened by his motion.

"What would you like?" She asked

"My wife and I would like a cold beer." He responded

"Thanks." he responded seconds later as she handed him the beers

I continued to stare out the window. He nudged me on the arm as I had ignored the words he tried speaking to me with.

"Come on Olivia, this isn't even the best part yet." He said squeezing my hand that still remained under his

I jerked my hand away from his still staring out the window. I turned my head towards him staring him cold in the eyes.

"Nobody would want this. As sure as hell I don't." I whispered breaking the words off

I returned to my distant gaze out the window.

_***REVIEWWWW! I loved writing this chapter a lot. See what comes next. Leave reviews.***_


	8. Chapter 8: Discoveries

Chapter 8: Discoveries

Five and a half hours into the flight, I hadn't moved an inch, nor reaching for the cold spirit that Damien had purchased. Alex was fast asleep behind us and I had only moved my head to turn around and look at the people around me. Their were bathrooms in the front for first class as well as in the back for the economy section. I wanted to get up and walk around, as far away as possible from Damien and Alex. Damien noticed my movement next to me as I shifted my weight upwards from my seat. I felt a tug on my arm forcing me back down.

"Where are you going?" Damien whispered in my ear calmly

"Where do I have to go? I'm on a damn plane being held hostage. I'm going to the bathroom." I whispered harshly but making sure nobody heard.

If anybody heard had heard, I knew Damien still had a gun on him, even Alex probably had one. I wouldn't sacrifice everyone else's life just because of a stupid mistake I made. I'd go fix it myself.

"Fine, go." He said letting of my arm

I squeezed through the gap between the seat and window finally getting past Damien. He gave me a slight push on my lower backside while I stepped out into the isle. The disgusting feelings came up again.

The bathrooms were located either way but I decided to take the economy bathroom to avoid Damien eyeing me. Walking through the curtain that separated first class and economy, I was surprised by the size of the plane. There were three rows of seats. Being an international flight, on the sides of the plane there were two seats per row and in the middle, four.

Brushing past sleeping people while making my way to the end of the plane, I waited in line. An older woman was ahead of me and a mother with a girl about seven years old was behind me. I received a few stares from others. Most likely because I was dressed as if I was an attorney facing Supreme Court. The rarity of a dark haired woman with bright colorful green eyes was what made the look complete thanks to the eye makeup and contacts I'd been forced to put on. The little girl shifted in front of her mother and made her way behind me.

Five minutes later into waiting, the little girl uttered a slight sentence to her mother.

"Mommy, why does that woman have cuts on her wrists?" The girl asked tugging slightly to her mom

Realizing what she was pointing at, I pulled my blouse sleeves down enough to cover the handcuff marks that had dug into my wrists. A vacant bathroom opened up saving me from more stares.

Locking the bathroom door behind me I looked in the mirror. The under eye circles had gotten slightly worse but I still looked like the "new" me. I didn't want to go to the bathroom anyways, I had no point in going. My blouse was showing some cleavage and so I buttoned it up, fixed my hair put in my contacts again cleansing them with the available water. Placing them back in, I got out of the bathroom, seeing the little girl enter a bathroom with the mother next in line.

I brushed past the mother until she grabbed my arm softly having me to turn towards her. Nobody was in the line behind her.

"Sorry about my daughter, you know kids..." She mentioned with a sympathetic look

"Yeah, it's alright" I responded as I tried to pull away without seeming rude

"You okay?" She asked seeing the upset expression in my face I was worried that she would see who I really was, but it seemed like she wasn't from around here, as long as she didn't see find who I was, it was fine.

"Yes, perfectly fine." I responded finally pulling away from her trying to prevent from any further conversation

Finally escaping the chance of being found out, I returned to my seat where Alex had woken up. Sitting back into my seat, Alex rose from his seat whispering to Damien. They switched seats which made me uncomfortable.

"Hey." He said looking at me.

To avoid eye contact, I looked out at the Atlantic Ocean. Alex brushed his hand agains't my cheek again, and he grabbed my chin forcing my face forward looking into the seat ahead of me. He put his lips to my ear whispering into my ear.

"You have no idea what's ahead of you. It's just getting good, and I'm gonna be your first."

**PRECINCT:**

"She must be in hell right now." Amaro mentioned

"Nick! You gotta stop thinking that way, we're gonna get her back" Rollins enforced with a harsh attitude

"Guys!" Fin said running into the bullpen with a woman trailing behind him

"What, any news?" Munch said getting up from his desk chair

"Yea, this woman from Amherst, Massachusetts think she saw Olivia."

"Amherst? That's nearly two states away, what's Olivia doing in Massachusetts?" Nick mentioned

"Well, I'm a waitress in the town and I was working my shift and the woman I didn't recognize at first until she left."

"Lydia, you can sit over there with Detective Rollins." Fin said while gathering Nick and Munch to Captain's office.

"What do you got?" He said looking up from his desk from discussing with other precinct Captains

"We've got a witness who thinks she saw Olivia in Amherst." Nick stated

"She thinks she did? And what the hell is Olivia doing in Amherst?"

The detectives shrugged with a lack of sleep added to it

"Make sure her story is valid, and get a sketch artist." He said

They exited as the three made their way out of the bullpen leaving Rollin's to question Lydia.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was working my shift and this couple walked in, and the woman had child length hair a bit longer though, and she had green eyes, she was with some man too, but he had a foreign accent and his face was kind of hidden behind a hat and sunglasses."

Rollins couldn't believe her because of the physical appearances but she kept questioning her.

"What about the behavior of the woman?"

"She was very jumpy, and the man had them sit in the corner of the restaurant, and he was very controlling over her, he ordered for her and she didn't say much of a word at all. Then afterwards I brought their food, and your news alert came on with pictures of her and then they left right away."

"Did she look physically okay?"

"I noticed that she was nicely dressed with a blouse, slacks, and heels on. Plus she was wearing a ring while holding hands with him. I also noticed some cuts on her wrists that I think she tried to cover up with make up."

Amanda was surprised about it. She couldn't speculate any idea about where Olivia was heading and why she was completely different.

"Did you see where they drove off?"

"No."

Amanda thought she had a lead going, but for now she only had updating news on what Olivia had changed into. This change confused Amanda. Why would her kidnappers take her two states away and disguise her? Where were they headed? The unknown haunted her mind.


	9. Chapter 9: A Night in Rome

***_WARNING_: may be sensitive content to some readers. Please be aware and read at your own responsibility.* please review.**

Chapter 9: _A night in Rome_

"Please take your seats and buckle up, we will reach our destination in about twenty minutes to Rome, Italy. Connecting flights to Zagreb, Croatia will be posted on the monitors outside the gate."

Shifting in my seat from a small nap, I realized the familiar city of Italy being mentioned. Damien hadn't mentioned it, neither had Alex. It was a dream of mine to travel to Rome but not while being held hostage with a gun always pointed towards me. I was afraid to sleep on the flight, even though it was nearly nine hours. Having to get some form of sleep to stay awake I snoozed off when Damien and Alex were asleep as well. Looking through the window to the left of me, I saw the night lights of Rome, Italy. It was gorgeous, probably the only thing I could enjoy while being held hostage. Damien woke up next to me.

"Enjoying the view sweet cheeks?" He asked as he placed his hand on mine again I shrugged having nothing to say to the man.

Not budging my hand from underneath his, I dared to ask why we were landing in Rome.

"We're spending a night in Rome. Then we will be taking an early flight to Zagreb."

My answer was flatly given.

The thoughts shifted to the we're part of his sentence. I couldn't think of what would happen, all I knew was that I had to survive.

"Now buckle up." He said reaching over from my unbuckled belt from each side clipping it in around the upper part of my hips.

He clipped it in tightening it. He had a sinister smile to his actions. The plane started descending to its path.

The flight attendant said the plane would be landing at the Leonardo Da Vinci international airport. It had been five days since we left Yonkers, New York. Within the five days, I was beaten, transformed, taken across states, the Canadian border, and now I was going to be in Rome, Italy.

The plane made its way to the concrete of the lit pathway. It picked up speed as the friction increased, slowing the plane down. The idling engine taxied its way to a vacant gate. We sat for a while waiting for the doors to be opened.

"You, Alex, and I are going to get you something else to wear. We need you to be looking fresh." Damien whispered as he watched the last passenger get off the place leaving only the three of us and the flight attendants

Damien got out of his seat first, then me, and then Alex. Walking in the narrow row of the plane aisles, I was surrounded by Damien and Alex bombarding me from any chance of escaping. Not that I could anymore.

"Have a nice evening." The flight attendant spoke We exited the plane and into the crowd of seats with waiting people for the next flight.

The walk to the bridge tunnel to the next terminal was a solid ten minutes. The exit provided me with fresh air as we exited the airport doors. Damien motioned for Alex to take me with him. Alex stood next to me as Damien gave him directions.

"Find her some nice clothes, and make sure she looks like she could buy a yacht."

"Alright, mind if we have some fun as well?" Alex said smirking

"Go ahead. After a while, make sure to meet me back at the Minerve." I couldn't believe

Damien was going to let this man _"play with me"_. It frustrated me but I knew he wouldn't give a damn. After all the adventures, we'd be meeting back at a hotel. Alex and I had caught a town car and we made our way to a small block of stores, restaurants and tourists, even if it nearly 10:00pm here.

"Now Olivia, you and I are going to go in that store over there, and we're going to find you something nice enough for you to look like you could buy and sell someone."

He put his hand on the small of my back. We entered the store and came our a half hour later.

We ended up getting back to the "Grand Hotel de la Minerve" as it said as we entered the extravagant hotel and to the checkers desk. The hotel was gorgeous but it was hard to enjoy as Alex and I made our way up to the room.

_**Click**_. Went the door with the key card as we entered the suite.

I knew Damien was a very powerful man with lots of money, but I didn't know he'd go to extreme measures just to stay for a night. Alex dropped the bags that we had purchased at the restaurant.

The living room like area of the suite contained Damien with a smoke in his hand. Alex sat on the couch across from him taking a lighter from his pocket and a new cigarette from the glass table.

"Go show Damien what we bought." Alex said

I felt disgusted as I had to strut around and try on dresses at the store. Alex gave me dresses from over the changing room door, the kind of dresses that had low neck lines, and a tight form fitting shape. He'd given me the privacy to change, thank God.

I found my way to through two bedrooms and into a luxury bathroom. Taking the dark green dress from the bag, I slipped it on making sure to cover the bruise on my shoulder blade from Alex after he had slipped into the dressing room to view the dress. The dress was long sleeved with a low v neck exposed most of my chest. It's cloth like material gathered like an empire waistline and formed to a fitted shape on my bottom half of my body with the hem stopping a couple inches over my knees. The dress stuck to me like glue.

Putting on the tan velvet pumps that Alex had also bought, I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Let's see this beauty." Alex said outside the door

I exited the bedroom and walked into the living room area walking in front of the fireplace with a painting of the colosseum behind me.

"Woah, nice taste Alex. You think it'll be good enough?"

"Sure will, can't wait to test it out." Alex responded passing behind me to get a drink from the prepackaged kitchen.

I turned back towards the bedroom and entered where a full body mirror was leaned on the wall. I stared at myself then drawing my attention to Damien walking into the open bedroom door. I'd forgotten to close it.

He walked towards me as I stared at myself in the mirror watching him get closer and closer behind me where his front body touch my backside. Freezing in my spot, I couldn't stop him from putting his hands on my shoulders and slowly moving them down my body, observing the curves and slim figure I had. He ran his hands down to my hips and leaned his head between my neck and shoulder.

The dirty feeling of his hands on my hips made my stomach turn. The feeling of lips on my neck made me cringe.

"Listen, we get out to Zagreb early in the morning, get some sleep because for a while, your going to be working your ass off. Literally." He smiled as he looked in the mirror while I stared at his reflection

Shrugging him off me and turning around to walk out the door to the next room, he shoved my hands behind my back and threw me on the bed.

"Get off me."

"Not now, it's time for a preview of what's going to come next."


	10. Chapter 10: Weight

**WARNING: INTENSE SCENE, PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

Chapter 10: _Weight_

The feeling of his crushing weight against my rib cage gave me only short breaths of air. Damien had formed me from being face first onto the bed to facing him now. The situation had began from me resisting his touches along my body. I was a cop, and I knew it wasn't what I wanted. My back was on the bed with my legs hanging off the edge. Damien had one of my legs between both of his while he pressed hickeys onto my neck, going lower as the v neck of the dress exposed more of my chest.

_I wished I was anywhere but here. Is this what I'm supposed to be, some object to be used whenever ? I feared what would come next._

"Get off me!" I said with anger in my voice

My hands pushed on Damien's chest. He took his hands and entwined them with mine holding them down, one hand on each side of me.

_Here I was being used as an object, a man that had forced himself on me, waiting for me to break and make his mark. _

Damien continued to leave the forming bruises. My hands were held down as I was in incapable of using them as defense. I realized one of my legs wasn't being held against Damien. Using my strength to lift my free leg that wasn't being held by Damien, I kneed him in the waist where he rolled off me holding the area I had left the blow.

"God dammit!" He huffed

Getting off the bed, I kicked him where it hurt making him fall to the floor. Running to the vacant bedroom in the next room, I locked it behind me making sure there was no access to it. I took the chair from the vanity and placed it in under the doorknob. Even if I made a run for it out the front door, Alex would have caught me.

Feeling disgusted with myself, I walked into the master bathroom. I took the dress off along with the heels. The white towel wrapped around my body slightly revealed some of the hickeys left on my chest. Standing in front of the mirror after nearly two days of being awake, I washed off the make up, took out my green contacts, and stared at the face I hadn't seen in a while.

Underneath the mask, I hadn't noticed the dark circles underneath my brown eyes. Looking down at my reddened wrists, I remembered the little girl's questioning towards her mother on the plane.

"_Mommy, why does that woman have cuts on her wrists?_"

My thoughts could only spit out _battle scars_.

Battle scars left by the cuffs that I'd put on suspects.

Hearing small talk from Damien and Alex, even being two rooms over, I heard their conversation.

"She kicked your ass!" Alex said laughing off

"Shut up, just wanted her to know what's coming for her. She doesn't know yet, but she'll find out."

"Just make sure she doesn't kick your ass again." Alex chuckled

"Well make sure she doesn't kick yours either when it's your turn." Damien responded

I looked back at myself in the mirror. _The light had gotten lost in the darkness, my eyes were empty, searching for a way out. _

Dropping the towel to the floor, I stepped into the cold water of the running shower. The rough scrubbing I gave my body left redness to my chest. The germs of Damien washed off but not the memories. After the shower I took, I made my way to the queen sized bed, having changed into complimentary pajamas provided by the hotel. A final check on the door barricaded with a chair and deadbolt humbled me for four hours of sleep.

Banging on the door woke me up.

"Wake up sleepy head, or I'll open this door myself." "Alright" I said quickly avoiding another encounter

"Make sure to change into that sexy piece." Alex said

I cringed at the words he mentioned. My legs moved me to the bathroom where the dress hanged on the back of the door. Changing back into the dress and heels I looked at myself in the mirror again. I tried my best to cover the hickeys on my chest as well as the scarring redness on my wrists from the cuffs. I placed my green contacts under the sink water to sanitize them as much as possible, then I put them on blinking out the watery drops from my eyes. The transformation to the unrecognizable Olivia reoccurred.

I took the chair away from the door stepping out to the living room where Damien and Alex sat at the island in the kitchen.

"We're making our way to the train station, go downstairs with Alex and I'll be down in a bit." Damien said

"Shall we?" Alex asked as he out his arm out as if to escort me

Not having any choice in the matter I place my arm around his while he grinned. We walked out the door and down the hallway. Alex made small talk with me when we got into the elevator.

"How was your time with Damien?" Alex asked suddenly cornering me in the elevator with his arms of the wall on each side of me while I was in between

My head moved away from him when the elevator doors opened. We returned to our arm in arm state. We walked through the lobby being stared at by passing people. Alex was fairly handsome as well as Damien but their demeanors were hidden by their faces. The doorman held the entrance for us then leading us to our town car. Alex sat next to me in the backseat.

He put his hand on my exposed thigh. Five minutes of sitting there with him staring out the window, Damien finally entered the car. The car lurched forward and within ten minutes we were at the station. It eventually pulled up to a private gate making its way through where other look a like cars pulled up to occupied train tracks where an old time train pumped steam. Escorted out of the car by a butler like man near the train, Damien took my hand and helped me up the steps to first class seats. Damien, Alex, and found our assigned seats near one another.

"Alex, get the woman a drink."

"Alright, let's go beautiful." Alex grinned taking my arm and forcibly taking me with him

We walked through separate cars until we got to the food car where an old time oak bar with classic bartenders wearing vests tended customers.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked

"Just some white wine for the lady please." Alex responded squeezing my arm a bit

The wine was given to me and I took a sip trying to look cheerful even though it wasn't a choice. We made our way back to our seats where my seat was located next to Damien. He kissed my cheek. Flash backs went through my mind as my mind found me back with Damien on top of me kissing me. The train started moving forwards as the conductor began checking tickets.

I was on my way to the final destination where I'd find out why I was heading to Croatia.

***Please review!***


	11. Chapter 11: Square One

***please review. New chapter ( ch 12) will be up tomorrow.***

Ch 11: _Square one_

"Right there, pull over." Rollins said pointing over at the restaurant in the small town

"You sure it's that one?" Amaro asked eyeing a corner restaurant behind the tinted windows of the squad car

"Lydia said it was on the corner."

"Alright then, we better get the info we came three hours for." Amaro huffed frustrated with the time they had wasted while being led different ways

Amaro put the emergency break on and got out of the car with Rollins following. Rollins eyed the old feeling of the atmosphere when they walked into the restaurant.

"Detective Amaro and my partner Detective Rollins NYPD" Nick stated flashing his badge at the host

_Partner_ he had said. Rollins was his temporary partner, but he was on the hunt for Olivia. She meant so much to him. She completed him and gave him a bar of support to lean on. Olivia was always there right when things in his life were falling apart.

"What's NYPD doing in Massachusetts?" The host asked

"Please, we just need to see your list of guests that came in four days ago."

"Got a warrant?" The host asked with an attitude

Nick grabbed his collar and held him slightly against the wall.

"Listen, one of our own has gone missing and reportedly came here with a man but were disguised. We need a list of anybody that was here four days ago, now search."

"Geeez pal, alright." The host responded getting out of Nick's grip and brushing himself off

Lydia came from behind a door in the hallway where the host desk was.

"Oh hey, sorry Michael, I can help you with them." She said looking at Michael who was scrambling through papers from underneath the desk

"Found the list, some guests are actually here today." Lydia said grabbing the papers from Michael who was high strung from Amaro's encounter

Lydia walked through the entrance door into the bar with Amaro. Rollins stayed behind and put her hand on Michael's shoulder.

"Sorry about my partner, ummm, he can be a bit...handsy." She said looking at him with a sympathetic look

"It's alright." He said turning to the entering guests

Rollins passed through the bar entrance and stood next to Amaro.

"Attention" Amaro said to the loud crowd cheering over the baseball game playing

The crowd ignored him.

"If the crowd won't listen, I'll make them listen." He said going behind the bar table

Amaro walked past the bar tender who questioned why he was there and he flashed his badge. Unplugging the television, the crowd booed and he jumped onto the bar table.

"Hey! We are NYPD detectives looking for any witnesses that were here four days ago on Sunday, September sixteenth."

"Why?" A man said staring up at him obviously angry with him unplugging the tv

"If you hadn't known from the news up the east coast, Friday September fourteenth, one of our own, Detective Olivia Benson was kidnapped by two armed men. She has been missing for a week now. Recently reported, she was here posing with one of her captors as a wedded couple.

"Now we need the following people, Jean Gallagher, Peter Daugherty, and Adams Collins." Nick said reading off a list that Lydia had given to him

"All three are present correct?" Rollins asked the crowd

"We're all here." The group said coming forward

"Alright guys, enjoy the game, thanks for the help." Rollins waved them off letting the crowd back to the baseball game

"Let's go outside, it'll be easier to hear." Lydia said guided the group of three plus Rollins and Nick outside

Lydia guided them all to a table outside with seating for six. She left them immediately letting the detectives get down to their work.

"All three of you were here the afternoon of Sunday the the sixteenth, correct ?" Nick questioned

"Yes, all three of us came as group here."

The group of three seemed to be childhood friends that had gone out for a drink. All three were around their mid thirties. Jean had a wedding ring and so did Peter. Adam didn't have a ring on. Jean Gallagher had curly red hair and green eyes while Peter Daugherty and Adam Collins had brown hair and blue eyes. Rollins recognized the Irish brogues that matched their names.

"Did you see this woman at the time you were there?" Rollins asked pulling out a picture of Olivia in full uniform

"Not like that but remotely similar to her." Adam said taking the picture and staring at it

Peter and Jean leaned in to Adam looking at the picture. Nick immediately made his move to ask questions.

"Remotely similar?" He asked

"Yeah, the woman had shorter hair, but green eyes and she definitely wasn't wearing the uniform."

"What was she wearing?" Rollins asked

"A white blouse and black work slacks with some heels or something. Oh, and she was wearing a wedding ring, pretty big one too." Adam responded

"Yeah, all three of us sat at a nearby table, we had been seated maybe two tables away from them. Some point or another I passed by the table to go to the bathroom." Jean stated

Rollins wrote down in her notepad then putting it in the inside of her coat.

"They got up to leave, and we did too, and the man bumped into me." Peter said speaking up

"Did he say anything or did you get a good look at him at all?"

"Not really accept sorry but he definitely had some foreign European accent, maybe Russian or something. He spoke English very well."

"Thank you guys, call us if you have any more information" Nick said handing them NYPD 16th precinct cards while rising from his chair

The detectives walked away to their squad car. On the way, they passed a medal street sign. Nick forced his fist to it causing his knuckles to bleed. Rollins stared at him in disbelief. This search had gotten to him, and it was showing. Who knows where Olivia was and what her captors were doing to her. Finally reaching the squad car and resting in the seat, Nick took a deep breath. The car made its way to the high way when Nick finally broke the silence.

"We're back to square one, all we have is what she looks like now and the fact it's only two captors, but that was four days ago! Who knows where the hell she could be." Nick said angrily

"Nick-"

"I mean, why did they have to take her, it's been a week, and we haven't been able to find her-"

"Nick-"

"What if-"

"NICK!" Rollins said raising her voice more than she ever had to with him

"We will find Olivia, whether it takes days, a week, a month, even a year, we will find her. I promise you, and she is fighting, I know it." Rollins said staring at him as he looked ahead at the road

_Three hours later_

"What happened?" Cap asked as he looked at Nick's right hand that was bloodied as he entered the bullpen

"Don't ask" Rollins said trailing behind him

They walked towards Fin, Cragen, and Munch surrounding the pin board with evidence pointing towards this and that. Fin noticed their expressions.

"Got anything?" Munch asked

"Please tell me it's something good." Fin asked

"Back at square one" Nick said dropping heavily into a rolling office chair joining the team next to the pin board

Rollins followed behind him.

"We just have to keep looking, we'll need to extend our search farther." Captain said

**********NEXT UP IN CHAPTER TWELVE:**** Olivia gets to her final destination **

**and is told what she will be ****_used_**** for keep in mind the italicized word I **

**fronted for you guys! it's a hint to the coming chapters... ;) ******


	12. Chapter 12: Disbelief

***PLEASE review, worked hard on this chapter, leave reviews.***

**Excuse the language that may or may not be grammatically correct, I used a device to translate. Thank you.**

Chapter 12: _Disbelief_

The idea of a connecting flight to Croatia was put out of the picture. Damien and Alex figured that if anybody had saw us, especially being from Canada and that close to the US border, that some way they would be found. My body sunk into the cushion of the seat next to Damien. The train found its way through Italy finally getting to Ancona, Italy where a ferry was waiting off the coast.

"Welcome to our way out of Italy" Alex whispered to my ear as he held his hand out for me to step down from the train

Not taking his hand I walked down the steps in the heels and dress I was in. Damien took my hand in his as we walked to the port. Alex trailed behind us. A building was next to the port where people waited to be called upon by class. I sat down on a bench crossing one leg over the other. From the sun in Italy during September, I had gotten a slightly darker skin shade. Damien and Alex stood quite a few feet away while waiting for names to be called over the intercom. Ten minutes had passed and a man in his thirties or so with a suit on sat next to me. He took a few glances at me noticing the wedding ring I was wearing. He uttered a sentence.

"_Sei molto bella_" the man had said

From my years as a detective translating and trying to get victims and suspects to talk, and from the multitude of different diversity in New York, I had learned Italian quite well. I slightly blushed a bit from his comment. "You are very beautiful" he had said, probably the only comment I had been given from someone that wasn't a jackass I had been dating.

"_Grazie_" I responded thanking the man

A name was called over the intercom when Damien and Alex came over. The man next to be got up and mentioned something to Damien who wore a matching wedding band, thus the disguise as a wedded couple.

"_Sei un uomo fortunato_." The man said winking at me

"_Grazie_" Damien responded in very italian accent as he walked away

Apparently he spoke Italian just as good as me. It sickened me he had gone with the comment. "You are a lucky man" the mysterious man had said.

"Damien Arsov, Alex Gurevich, and guest for the Ancona-Zara ferry."

I heard the names, and was thankful to finally get their last names if I would ever get out of here. They were probably fake, but I still memorized them moment after moment. Damien put his hand out in front of me, I knew this as a drill now, if I would I would pay for it later. I grabbed his hand and stood walking arm in arm with him with Alex holding the tickets. A private employee walked us to the ferry. The ferry didn't look like the small tourist filled ships from New York, these just looked like a smaller version of a cruise ship. Stepping onto the medal bridge that connected from land to the craft, we stepped inside a lobby that greeted us with seats and stairs leading to an open deck and private balconies.

Damien, Alex and I made our way to a private cabin. I was thankful there were no beds, only a television, chairs and a desk along with a bathroom. Behind a glass sliding door was a balcony with two chairs.

"Make yourself comfortable Olivia." Damien said putting his tickets on the work desk

Alex placed himself on a chair and turned on the tv.

"Damn, all this shit is in Italian." He said turning off the tv

"Don't be impatient, go find something to do out in the ship." Damien said

Alex had left the room to only us. It made me uncomfortable. I stood there listening to the background noise of the Italian news. Damien stared at me.

"Get comfortable." He said walking away into the bathroom

The moment Damien was gone I opened the glass door to the balcony. Looking over the edge, I saw people pouring into the ship. I made my way to a chair the faced out to the city. The balcony had a gorgeous view of Italy I had to admit. The ship had about ten floors to it and we were somewhere around the seventh floor or so. I took a deep breath and thought how far I'd come in the past week. From New York City to Rome Italy, then across Italy and now I was finally on my way to Croatia. The thoughts were chased away by the presence of Damien walking onto the balcony.

"Enjoying the view Olivia?" He asked

My mind didn't come with a response.

"Don't be like that, enjoy it while it lasts." He said sitting down into the chair across from me

I ignored him again.

"There is no time here, no time to spare anymore, these are the moments in which we'll share together, the peaceful ones at least, there isn't any time left so forget the last because this isn't lasting forever."

My silence fell upon him.

"Listen to what I said. Come upstairs whenever you want, if you speak to anybody except Alex and I , just remembered there are four hundred passengers on board...I can get rid of every single one of them."

My mind didn't doubt his words. I wasn't coming out of the room anytime at all. I didn't want to move. Damien stepped out of the room. The boat started towing out

_Six and a half hours later_

"Welcome to Zagreb, Croatia Olivia." Damien said as he opened the car door in front of a home with several stories to it

We had driven another three hours in a private car they had picked up from the port in Croatia. My eyes were tired when I got out of the car. Alex took my arm and led me to the door of the home unlocking the door with a key. The house had a big stair case in front it. Damien went a different direction while Alex held my arm tightly as he walked me up the stairs to the second story. The hallway was littered with two doors on each side of the hallway where heads poked out of the doors. Two girls per door stared at me. They started whispered things in different languages to each other, I though I head French, Italian, Russian, and maybe even some English in there. My brief view of the girls eyed each one with lots of make up on and expensive dresses on.

"Get back in your rooms, you'll meet each other later." Alex said with an angry voice

The doors closed quickly when Alex finally opened a door at the end of the hallway. I stood on the other side of the hallway when he walked back downstairs. Guided by the closed doors down the hallway and the faint conversations I walked through the open doorway met by a woman sitting on the window sill. The girl looked around twenty eight or so with long brown hair. She wore a dark blue dress that barely covered her legs.

"You can close the door, lock it while your at it." She said

I immediately noticed she had a French accent. She turned towards me and I noticed her cheekbones and hazel colored eyes. She got up from the window and walked towards the two beds against the wall in the room. The room had two beds in it and a bathroom in the corner, along with a closet. Two windows decorated the room. The walls were bare with light purple paint on it.

"Whichever bed you want, I don't mind." She said

My confused expression made her speak up more. She seemed to speak English fairly well

"My name is Amber, you are?"

"Olivia." I said sitting down on the bed

"Where are you from?" I asked curiously

"I'm from Monaco, France." She responded

"You don't sound like any of the girls I've heard that stay here, where are you from?"

"I'm from the United States." I responded

"Wow, your from far away, all the other girls are from England, France, Germany, Croatia, Italy and Russia, some other countries too but your the only one from the United States."

I stared at the dresses hanging from the closet door.

"Your wondering why your here aren't you?" She asked reading my mind

I nodded slightly.

"I've been here for two and a half years, they pick up innocent girls visiting or even in their home country and force us into prostitution. More like an escort service, but all the money we make goes to them. It isn't what any of us want, every night we go out and are forced to sell ourselves. Sometimes Damien and Alex even bring their "business" here and they force themselves on us."

I couldn't believe the words I just heard. I was brought six thousand miles away from New York by two strange men and ended up here, with victims. The victims I help everyday, the victims I save from illegal prostitution rings and forced escort services. I had joined this group but the worst was waiting ahead of me, laughing me straight in the face.

**_*REVIEW!*_**


	13. Chapter 13: Initiation

**_*Warning: intense sexual scenes, read at your own risk.*_**

**_*Please review, I don't like writing intense sexual scenes, but it's to add plot. Enjoy, and don't forget to review*_**

Ch 13: _Initiation_

"Why are you surprised, your a sex crimes cop, didn't you have at least the slightest idea in the back of your mind?" Amber asked

My mouth was open but I couldn't process words at the moment, tons of things were racing through my mind. When they had transformed me, I had a slight idea, but I was a cop, I thought I could get out of this without a struggle. It's the fact that I'm half way across the world, only to be told I'll be a sex slave. I snapped out of swirling thoughts.

"Being a cop, especially a sex crimes cop, I never see these types of crime span across the globe, I thought of the idea of having to be a wife or something like that, but then transforming me to this, and then seeing all of you poking your heads out the door..."

"You thought the worst?" She continued finishing my sentence

I nodded.

"Don't you have something up your sleeve to get out of here?"

"It's not that simple, I'll either be killed or who knows what-I have to earn their trust and then I can make my move."

Amber squirmed from the sheets on top of her bed. She rose from her temporary seat and opened a door that was in the corner of the room. She opened the door revealing a colorful closet of dresses and outfits, including shoes.

"You can keep your stuff here, they'll fill it more eventually." She sad as I assumed she was referring to Damien and Alex

I sat on the edge of the bed. Amber looked through the two dressers that were under the windows of the purple walls. She pulled out grey sweat pants and a black t-shirt.

"It's getting late, you'll start tomorrow." Amber said tossing me the sweats

Before I could ask why she filled me in.

"When we get a new girl, all the girls stay in for the night, that's when Alex and Damien have everybody have dinner together and then they evaluate the newcomer, sort of like an initiation."

Amber slipped out of the top of her dress pulling a t shirt over her back. I caught a glimpse of her back for fading sunlight going through the windows. Her back had risen white scars on her back. Each scar was about six inches long but faded. She finished changing when she saw me looking at her back.

"Your wondering aren't you? Don't worry, just be good and you won't have these on your back. The night I first came, that's when I was given this punishment, I deserved it anyways."

Cop mode set in, and I came over to her, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault. None of this was."

"No, it was mine, I made a mistake. Just drop it it, that was two and half years ago, I've let it go."

Here I was with a girl that had became accustomed to the beatings, torture, and assault and didn't seem to have been stunned by it. She had been here so long, because so used to this way of living. It shocked me how normal she stayed. I couldn't help but wonder what she was like before all of this.

"Get changed, we'll be going downstairs at 6:30." She said

It was five after six. I wasn't used to the time change, especially being six hours ahead of New York. Amber had said she'd been given punishments the first night she came, and to be good no matter what. My mind had scenarios flowing through my brain when Amber interrupted my thoughts.

"It's 6:30, let's get going." Amber said

I didn't want to move, nor think what was ahead of me. Amber got up from her bed and put her hand out for me. She helped me up off the bed. Just having met her, I knew she'd probably be the one I'd befriend.

"It's different for everyone, but when everything is over, I'll be for you to lean on." She said smiling

Amber was a very kind girl. She didn't deserve this. Nobody did. Unlocking the dead bolt on the door, she opened the door and I followed behind, as if shrinking down from the girls that were exiting their rooms. Upstairs, there were four doors that contained two girls per room. All together, that made eight girls, and made ten adding Damien and Alex.

We headed down the stair case and wandered the hallway finally reaching a dining room with an extended table that sat all of us. This was a pretty formal setting for where I was and the purpose of being here. I sat between Amber and a girl that was quiet and shy. She had platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. Damien and Alex appeared and sat at the ends of the table, across from us. He started muttering names and phrases to each of the girls. Some I recognized, some I didn't, but Amber filled me in each time a girl was introduced to me. These girls were from France, Italy, Ireland, Russia, Croatia, Sweden, Germany, and then me, from the United States.

"Bonjour Amber" _French_

Amber was a dark brown brunette with hazel eyes, with black circles underneath her eyes. Amber had been twenty four when she was taken, now she must of been around twenty six and half by now.

"Ciao Laure" _Italian_

Laure had short brown hair with light brown highlights and green eyes, she looked exhausted with red puffy eyes. She looked around twenty two or so, but the puffy eye lids made her look older

"Privet Valentina" _Russian_

Valentina was a platinum blonde with blue eyes, and a small scar just above her brow bone, otherwise she was very pretty. Probably around twenty nine or so

"Bok Vedrana" _Croatian_

Vedrana had distinctive looks, her black hair made her green eyes pop, along with the cheek bones that made her an exotic beauty. She looked around nineteen, maybe even younger.

"Hello Kerianne, Olivia"

Kerianne had an Irish accent, blonde hair, freckles, and green eyes. I, myself had shoulder length brown hair, and green eyes, from what I was transformed into at least. Kerianne was maybe near my age, I was in my late thirties, but people said I've looked good for my age, thus looking years younger than I was.

"Hallo Meryl" _German_

Meryl had brown eyes and auburn gold colored hair. She was very skinny looking. She looked twenty one.

"Hallå Rika" _Swedish_

Blonde hair, and oddly colored eyes, one blue and the other green. It intrigued me which made me wonder about her. Rika looked around twenty six.

After the introducing was done, Damien began speaking again. He spoke in English, which the girls seemed to understand clearly, they were bilingual in both their home language and English as well. Damien was fluent in several languages as I had heard over our traveling together.

"This is Olivia, get comfortable before you start your shifts tomorrow."

Damien and Alex left. Silence fell upon the table, and nobody made a move for the food that Alex and Damien had left on the table. Amber saw me eyeing the food, and she leaned over to me.

"We usually take the food to our rooms, we try to avoid them as much as possible." She said

Amber was probably the brightest girl here, besides being here against her will. These girls weren't budging. Ten minutes of silence and staring at our empty plates, Damien and Alex came in.

"Go. All of you." Damien said

I got up from my seat and was thankful that he hadn't wanted me to come with me. We ended up taking the food with us. Amber and I made our way upstairs as the girls followed behind us. The girl with black hair and green eyes, if I had remembered, her name was Vedrana, tapped me on the shoulder.

"Don't get used to this. If you want to stay out of trouble, do what they say. Once the shifts start, stick with me, I know my way around." Vedrana said

I nodded and then went to my room with Amber. Twenty minutes in, my muscles had released themselves, and relaxed a bit. They tensed at the sound of Alex's voice outside the door. Amber's eyes darted from her meal to the door that was dead bolted.

"Olivia, come out here." He asked in a demanding tone

Remembering Amber and Vedrana's words about behaving, I got up and didn't look back from Amber's worrisome eyes. She was sorry for the new comer because she had once been in this position before. I opened the door where Alex saw me with my hair up in a messy bun and my disheveled clothes. He grabbed my arm and closed the door behind us, leaving me in the hallway with him.

"It's time and I told you I'd be your first."

He took my arm and forcibly walked me downstairs with him, and he guided me to a door located underneath the stairs. I predicted that it guided us to a basement, as usually these types of houses were in New York too. My mind raced with the words, admitting it to myself.

_He was going to rape me._

He said I'd be his first, there was going to be more of this by his wording. My eyes widened when we reached the bottom of the stairs to the basement. We reached a mattress.

"We can do this the hard way, or the easy way, either way I don't care, I get what I want."

I didn't move from his grasp until he pushes me forward causing me to stumble forward. The basement was medium sized and barley lit. I gulped at the sight of the mattress. Leaning forward facing a wall and not willing to comply, he was behind me making a noise. His belt was being released from its clip, sliding off his waist. The leather material met my skin on my bare arms from the t shirt. It stung slightly and then burned for the remaining time.

"I said be good detective" Alex said behind me still gripping my stinging arms, still facing away from him

He pushed me up against the wall and I let loose screams.

"They may here you but they won't do anything, they'll know the same will happen to them."

The girls upstairs cringed at the screams downstairs, even two levels below them they still heard my screams for help.

Alex had already started groping my backside, and I could feel his erection against my thigh. He was taller than me with a long torso. I elbowed him in the gut, causing him to cringe in pain. I bolted for any place to hide or escape. My feet hadn't given me enough traction to run until I slammed onto the floor, having the wind knocked out of me.

Alex had somehow tossed me to the floor in a blind rage. He kneeled on me with me between his knees. He forced me to turn around and look him in the face. He unzipped himself and took off his pants and undergarments. I could feel his bareness even under my pajama bottoms. Daring not to have myself see him rape me, I closed my eyes trying to think of something else, anything as long as it wasn't what he was doing to me.

_Anything, anyone, just focus on something else_.

My life flashed before me. Thoughts popped into my head.

_Like mother, like daughter I had thought_.

My mother was raped, and now here I am, about to be raped.

Tears formed in my eyes from the thoughts.

Alex got my pajama bottoms off.

_Like mother like daughter_

_Your a victim_

He was inside me. He started thrusting into me with speed as I whimpered a bit from the pain. This wasn't anything like sex, it was forced sex and it was painful. Sure I knew it would be, but this was a whole new level of pain. I finally gave up resisting and just laid there on the ground, letting this strange man just do what he wanted with me.

Ten minutes passed my when he finally stopped sucking on neck, leaving hickeys, he finally released himself inside me and I shuddered with the thought. Tears formed in my eyes but I held them back for fear of being labeled as weak. Olivia Benson was not weak. Olivia Benson isn't a victim, she couldn't label herself as one. She wouldn't realize it. She wouldn't let it become a reality.

"Get yourself cleaned up. See you in the morning." Alex said getting off me and placing his pants and belt back on

He turned around and walked up the stairs, leaving me frozen in the same position, exposed and helplessly staring at the ceiling. It took me a while to get up and put my bottoms back on. I felt the soreness between my legs when I climbed the stairs back to my room. I entered the room again with Amber staring out the window. She didn't look at me and I didn't look at her. Opening the draw filled with sweats and t-shirts, I grabbed a clean set and walked into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me.

The hot water burned me but I didn't care because the reality of what just happened was my pain.

_Olivia Benson was a victim._

Scrubbing myself profusely everywhere, my salty tears mixed in with the hot water. After stepping out from a twenty minute shower, I wrapped a towel around my torso, then staring at the mirror and looked at myself. I didn't see myself anymore. All I saw was a victim that had her future outcome become a reality.


	14. Chapter 14: Outcall

_***Upcoming chapters may have time length sped up due to the length of this story. Sorry for such a late update, I was traveling out of state for sports and this week has been very busy, I will update this week again with a longer chapter than this. Enjoy and don't forget to review or maybe any suggestions/ideas, I could possibly take them into consideration... **__**REVIEW**__**!***_

Chapter 14: _Outcall_

"Ouch" I had yelped when Amber had touched the side of my ribs while she tended to my injuries

I sat in front of the mirror on a stool in the bathroom. Amber stood behind me looking at us in the mirror. I sat in front of the mirror with a towel draped over my chest and legs. She put a cold towel on my ribs. After I had gotten out of the shower, I had slept a bit slipping in and out of consciousness. It was late morning and nobody had knocked on the door.

"Olivia?" She had been asking repeatedly

I was staring at the floor looking into oblivion. My mind was running at full speed. She squeezed me on the shoulder, causing me to loose my current thoughts and I glanced up at her behind me. Through the mirror, I looked like hell having taken off all the makeup, (or cried it all off at least), and had taken out my contacts. My hair was up in a bun to prevent it from falling on my neck and shoulders while Amber covered up the visible marks.

"Take these, it will prevent pregnancy" Amber said taking out a bottle of levonorgestrel, or emergency contraception as Amber had mentioned

"Thanks..." I said looking down a bit and remembered the night before that Alex had been unprotected

I took the proper dosage while Amber used her skills to hide the bruises on my neck from what Alex had left behind after last night

"How did you get these?" I asked shaking a bit while giving her back the bottle

"I've used a bit of the money for my own needs, once you gain their trust...you get privileges, but they'll watch you just as sharply as they did before."

I hesitated to say something but I decided to keep my mouth shut. I stared at Amber fixing me up in front of the mirror. She moved in front of my vision to prevent me from looking at myself.

"Stop thinking about it." Amber said in a harsh voice

She knew I was thinking about Alex and what he had done to me

"I...can't..." I whispered looking down

Amber stopped making touch ups on my neck and stared me straight in the eye. She lifted my chin up to make contact with me. I stayed in position as I looked her in the eyes. Both her hands rested on my shoulders now as she told me to look at her.

"Olivia. Look at me."

"It is NOT your fault. You should know that Olivia."

"I'm aware of all of that, I just can't-"

"Believe that it happened? Yes I know all about that too Olivia, we all grow to think that these types of things won't happen to use and then it becomes a reality. You just have to stay strong to survive. I'm here for you to lean on."

I tried hard to stay strong in front of this young woman who clearly had stayed strong enough to be here for two years. She had grown accustomed to this life and had been used to the physical and emotional abuse she was enduring everyday.

"Now let me get you fixed up" she said as she wiped the tears away with a hand towel

I didn't want to get ready as I was going to be out for the first time, where I would be forced to have sex, again... I dreaded every second here, I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be somewhere safe, somewhere where I know I wouldn't be beaten, raped, or afraid to be killed.

Amber fixed my hair and makeup, as well as my contacts. I started to trust this girl a lot more. She was very kind and caring, even though she had endured the torture longer.

I'd remained in my sweats all day until the sun had come down. Amber had stayed with me inside our room even when there were options for food. We hadn't heard a word from Alex nor Damien all day. It was 9:30 when we started hearing rustling down stairs. I looked at Amber for an answer as to what was happening.

"We have to start going downstairs, get ready, then we wait." Amber said softly

She knew I didn't want to do this and she regretted having to say it.

"Here, take this dress, it'll fit you." She said handing me a dress from out of the closet

I took the pastel yellow cloth dress and looked at her.

"It used to fit me well when I first came and since I've lost all the weight, it doesn't fit me anymore. It'll fit you, but soon we'll be sharing wardrobes and it won't matter."

I assumed it was the weight all these girls had lost because of the malnourishment. They didn't want to eat the food that was served, they were mostly on their jobs, and I knew I wouldn't be healthy enough to stay awake soon.

"After you change, the girls go downstairs and wait."

"Are these outcalls or incalls?" I asked

"Both, but it depends" Amber answered as I got out of the bathroom

Placing nude pumps on my feet, we walked out of the room and down the stairs where the other girls were sitting separately among the living room. They were all quiet among each other. I sat down in a black leather chair. Damien came into the room.

"Ladies, so,e of the callers are your regular's and some are new. Behave yourselves tonight." Damien said looking at us as a tapped his finger tips against each other

Alex stood near the front door as men came in and out from outside. Girls went with them, including Amber. Damien had guided Amber to the front door where I had seen an older man around forty five or so in the doorway. She hooked her arm with the caller. Valentina, the girl from Russia and Meryl from Germany were the two girls left with me in the living room. Damien finally approached me and he grabbed my under arm forcefully lifting me up. He walked me to the front door where Alex leaned on the front door.

"Have fun Olivia." He said winking at me

Alex opened the door where I saw a man in front of me. The man had fair light skin and bright blonde hair. His eyes were brown and he had slight stubble on his face. He was around his mid thirties or so around my age. Damien walked over to the doorway where he briefed the man in a different language. I had assumed it was German by recognizing some words but not being able to fully translate the phrases. The man walked down the stairs as Alex told me to follow him. He slapped my backside before he closed the door.

Walking down the stairs, I looked back at the porch light being turned off at the house I had just exited. The man that I was with opened a back door to a Lincoln town car where we sat in the back next to each other. I moved as close as possible to the window to avoid the man. The driver of the car put the tinted divider window up that separated the front seat and the back seat. In the back seat, the man had put his arm around my waist and dragged me towards him.

"I'm paying good money for you, behave and enjoy it." He whispered in my ear

The car started moving forward and entered the street lane.

_***please review!***_


End file.
